Hujan
by arissachin
Summary: Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha ketika Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdua di bawah payung yang penuh kenangan. "Tentu saja kau yang paling manis Sasuke-kun!" For Winterblossom Headcanon Challange. SasuSaku, sequel When The Rain Fall's


"Dokter Haruno, saya pulang duluan," _iryou-nin_ itu membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum membuka payungnya.

"Ah, _ha'i_! Hati-hati ya," Sakura tersenyum manis. Ia membalas lambaian _junior_nya itu, setelah gadis muda itu menghilang di balik tembok rumah sakit. Sakura menggosok-gosok tubuhnya yang di terpa angin dingin. "Uh, dingin sekali sih!"

Menyesal sekali, kenapa ia lupa membawa

–_**Payung?**_

.

.

.

Prompt 9.

**H**u_j_an© selenavella (2012)

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge

Sequel : **When** The _Rain_ Fall's. (Ceritanya 7 tahun dari fanfic WTRF's)

_Warning : Fluff, Romance gagal, dan Canon._

.

.

.

Murid didikan Tsunade tersebut menggerutu, ia belakangan sering jadi pelupa. Ya lupa membuatkan bento, lupa membeli beras, lupa stok makanan habis, bahkan pernah ia lupa membawa tugas dari Tsunade-_shisou_ –yang di akhiri ceramahan gurunya itu.

Yah, mungkin ini juga adalah akibat dari dirinya yang sering bekerja berlebihan. Beberapa malam kemarin, ia bahkan pulang pukul 12 malam beturut-turut. Rasa bersalah kadang menyelimutinya jika ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dengan cepat.

Wanita berumur 29 tahun itu kembali menghela nafasnya, ia melirik ke arah pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 5 sore, padahalkan jarang-jarang ia bisa pulang pukul segini. Inginnya pulang cepat dan membuat _ocha _untuk teman bersantai, eh dia malah terjebak hujan.

Keningnya mengkerut, ia menajamkan pengelihatannya, kikikan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sebuah payung berwarna kuning-oranye itu terlihat bergerak dari arah jalanan besar tepat di depan gerbang rumah sakit Konoha. Walaupun pemiliknya tidak kelihatan siapa, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu –walaupun tidak tahu siapa tapi Sakura yakin orang yang memakai payung itu adalah lelaki, adalah tipe orang yang nyentrik. Aneh juga sih melihat seorang lelaki memakai warna-warna nyentrik begitu.

Melihat payung itu, Sakura sendiri jadi teringat masa kecilnya.

Uh, ingatan paling manis yang ia miliki.

Payung kuning-oranye itu bahkan masih ia simpan di rumahnya, setidaknya itu kenang-kenangan dari Sasuke dulu.

"Kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Sakura."

Suara itu seolah-olah menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Mata hijaunya melotot kaget, mulutnya menganga. Dengan terkaget-kaget ia memandangi pria yang ada di bawah payung oranye itu.

"Hah? Sasuke-_kun _kenapa ada di sini!"

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya datar, ia mendengus. "Apa aku tidak boleh di sini?"

"Bukan, bukan," ujar Sakura cepat seraya menggeleng. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit. "Bukannya Sasuke-_kun _ada misi, dan baru pulang nanti malam ya?"

"Hn, aku pulang lebih cepat," jawabnya singkat.

Dan keheninganpun melingkupi atmosfer. Sakura memandang kaget Sasuke, setahunya pemuda ini baru pulang nanti malam. Tapi, melihat pemuda itu sudah mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya, ia tahu Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumah dan setidaknya berganti baju. Jadi, ia tidak merasa bersalah jika seandainya pemuda itu berlari pulang dan dari kantor Hokage langsung menjemputnya.

"Ayo pulang."

Dan, dengan itu Sakura berlari kecil ke sisi Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke."

Sasuke bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban, ia mencondongkan payungnya sedikit ke arah Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu. Takut-takut, Sakura kebasahan.

"Kau kenapa pakai payung ini?" tanya Sakura. Ia berjalan santai di sisi Sasuke, tahu bahwa pemuda itu sengaja melambatkan jalannya agar Sakura tidak perlu berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyamakan langkahnya. "Aku jadi ingat masa kita dulu. Payung ini menyimpan banyak cerita ya!"

"Hn."

Dua orang itu berbelok ke arah kanan, dan menjawab beberapa sapaan orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Sepasang anak kecil terlihat tengah menyebrangi jalan membuat Sakura tertawa pelan, ia lalu mencolek bahu Sasuke.

"Lihat anak-anak itu," tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sepasang anak yang menyebrang jalan, seringai manis terbentuk di bibir Sakura. "Kalau berbicara tentang payung itu, aku jadi ingat saat dulu kau meminjamkan payung ini. Kenapa kau malah mencarikan payung lagi? Bukannya mengajakku sepayung denganmu? Padahalkan bisa romantis sekaaali!"

"…"

"Lagipula, ke esokan harinya seisi kelas jadi berisik sekali! Karena Naruto yang marah-marah padamu, dan menuduhmu mengambil payungnya. Ah, si bodoh itu… Dan, ketika aku berkata payungnya ada padaku, dia malah berubah dan menyuruhku menyimpannya! Berapa manisnya dia sih! Ha ha ha…," ujar Sakura seraya tertawa. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan senyumannya –walaupun Sasuke enggan menatapnya, jarak yang sempit diantara mereka membuat keduanya berdiri berdekat-dekatan. "Tapi tentu saja kau yang paling manis!"

"…"

"Kau bahkan rela mengambilkan payung dulu dari tempat Naruto dan kau sering berlatih! Padahalkan jaraknya dulu lumayan jauh! Aku heran kenapa kau tidak terlihat lelah ya waktu itu?" Sakura nyengir lebar. "Diam-diam kau itu manis juga ya Sasuke-_kun_!"

Pemuda itu meringis pelan saat jemari Sakura mencubitnya. "Lepas, Sakura."

"Hi hi hi," Sakura melepaskan jarinya dari pipi Sasuke. "Tidak salah aku jatuh cinta padamu! Walaupun kau dingin, tapi aku tahu kau itu orangnya hangat Sasuke!"

"Hn," Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah kiri, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya. "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal itu."

"Kenapa? Karena kau malu ya?" ujar Sakura polos.

"Sakura –"

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, _kenapa kalian lama sekali sih."

Tanpa sadar keduanya sudah sampai di dalam komplek keluarga Uchiha. Seorang anak lelaki kecil, dengan rambut pantat ayam, tengah menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, membuat bocah kecil itu semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tetsuo-_kun_! Tadaima!" Sakura buru-buru menarik tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam payung agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah mereka.

Sasuke menutup payungnya dan menyimpannya di depan teras rumahnya. "Hn, _tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_," Tetsuo lalu menatap keduanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kalian melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak ya di jalan?"

Bocah cilik yang fisiknya 'sangat Sasuke' itu sayangnya tidak menuruni sifat _sok _keren Ayahnya, sifat Tetsuo sangat mirip dengan Sakura yang blak-blakan. Jika seandainya bocah lelaki itu memiliki sifat yang lebih tenang dan kalem, Tetsuo bisa jadi adalah duplikat dari Sasuke.

Tetsuo, menatap Ibunya seolah-olah meminta jawaban pada Sakura.

"Yaaah, kau tahukan jarak rumah sakit dari Distrik Uchiha lumayan jauh? Anak _Kaa-san_ jangan marah-marah dong, nanti tidak tampan lagi loh!" rayu Sakura, ia lalu menarik tangan Tetsuo dan membawa bocah itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, udara terasa lebih hangat di dalam rumah ketimbang di luar sana. Sasuke yang mengekori keduanya, lebih memilih diam dan menutup pintunya.

"_Tou-san _keliatan tidak keren pake payung itu! Nyentrik banget,_untousa-nish _deh_,_" ledek Tetsu sambil melirik Ayahnya jahil. Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan ke arah ruangan santai yang langsung terhubung pada taman belakang rumah Uchiha itu.

"Kau tidak boleh menjelek-jelekan payung itu!" Sakura lalu duduk di bawah _futon. _"Payung itu punya memori indah Tetsu-_chan_."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu _Kaa-san_," Tetsu terlihat tertarik. "Memangnya memori apa?"

"Tanya saja pada _Tou-san_mu," Sakura tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Sementara _Kaa-san_ membuatkan kalian _Ocha_, minta _Tou-san_mu yang bercerita ya!"

Sakura lalu buru-buru meninggalkan keduanya, ah senang rasanya menjahili suaminya. Sasuke sekali-kali harus berlatih berbicara panjang lebar, jadi tidak akan apa-apakan menyuruhnya bercerita sedikit? He he he.

"Jadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii?" Uchiha Tetsuo menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan _puppy-eyes_ turunan dari Ibunya itu. "_Tou-san _akan bercerita?"

Helaan nafaspun keluar dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

Salah siapa memang yang membuatnya di kelilingi 2 makhluk cerewet macam Sakura dan Tetsu?

Ah, lagipula tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan bercerita sedikit. Tetsu sudah jarangkan memiliki _quality time _dengan Sasuke, kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi sih kalau ia bercerita?

–_palingan dia hanya akan di ejeki oleh Tetsu sebagai lelaki yang terlalu mellow_.

**Cih.**

.

.

"_Tou-san gak keren, kenapa gak sepayung berdua aja?"_

.

.

Ternyata memang Tetsuo adalah bocah yang satu spesies dengan Sakura.

Heran, kenapa Sasuke bisa tahan hidup dengan mereka berdua ya…

.

.

O**W**AR_I_.

.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

_Hehehe, semacam fluff gagal. Fic ringan lagi dari Selena! Semoga terhibur yaa! By the way, Nanti tanggal 31 itu perayaan saya 3 tahun di ffn loh! Gak nyangkakan udah selama itu…. Nanti saya bakalan update semua fic, di tambah publish 2 OS hehehe._

_Gak nyangka saya bisa 3 tahun tahan, dan terus berkarya :'')_

_Sekian deh dari saya! Mohon review kawan-kawan ^^_

_._

_Salam,_

_._

_._

_._

_Selena._


End file.
